This invention relates to tool holders and particularly, though not exclusively, to holders for mining tools such as picks used in coal cutting machinery.
A coal cutting machine normally has a cutting element in the form of a driven endless chain, shearer drum or other driven assembly having a series of tool holders each formed with a socket in which a removable coal cutting pick can be mounted. Each tool holder has a transverse bore crossing and breaking into the socket, and a tool retaining device is inserted in the transverse bore to engage and retain the pick.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved tool holder in which the tool retaining device is comparatively simple to install and which will satisfactorily retain a tool in position and yet allow the tool to be readily removed when required.